The Assassin Hero: Rokushiki
by TheSaintsFollower
Summary: Midoriya Hisashi is apart of a special forces unit, tasked with eliminating the worst of the worst from the world. But even he couldn't prepare for death. In his last will, Hisashi asked one final thing from his comrades: "Please look after my wife and son." This is how they fulfilled their promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Comin at yall with a new fic. Not a full on crossover, so its not going in the crossover section. Inspired by various other MHA fics with One Piece elements, but mainly the following; Deku of the Mochi (AizenTheGoat), Operation (Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail), and Smiles and Puppet Strings (hentaiftw66). So, let us begin!**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

Hisashi Midoriya stood alongside his compatriots as they listened to an electronic bug placed on the recent Number One Hero, All-Might. Their superiors - that is, the Cabinet of the Prime Minister of Japan - had ordered that All-Might and his closet supporters - Gran Torino and Sir Nighteye - be placed under careful surveillance.

'_Hmph. And to think, these three thought that we didn't know anything about One for All and All for One.'_ Hisashi thought disdainfully. _'What fools. Surely they knew that we would be keeping eyes on Heroes who appeared to be too powerful. Nana Shimura was by no means a one-off.'_

Zoning back into the electronic conversation, Hisashi frowned as the words came through. _'They've cornored All for One and All-Might is going to fight him...A fight of that manner will cause enormous casualties in terms of collateral.'_

Turning his head slightly to look at the screens placed behind him and his comrades, Hisashi looked at the face on the center screen while raising an eyebrow. The head - blacked out so that they couldn't tell who it was - nodded. Turning fully around, Hisashi motioned for his comrades to follow him.

'_We can clean up this fools mess, then perhaps I can go home, take a vacation. Izuku is getting old enough that he can handle my teachings. I know he wants to be a hero more than anything...and I will help him!'_

* * *

**(Time skip - 2 Days Later)**

Inko Midoriya stared at the two men seated across from her. She knew their codenames - Hyo and Kirin - and had met the two multiple times since her husband had been transferred from the military to the Japanese Special Forces. _'Ex-husband.' _Her thoughts rang in her head, a dull reminder that she was now a widow.

Beside her, her son Izuku slowly began to process that he would no longer be able to see his father come through the door to their apartment again. Never be held in his father's arms, or feel the warmth of his father's chest as he held back his Flame Breath.

Hyo sighed as he watched the two Midoriya's begin to tear up. "I'm truly sorry Inko. But Hisashi...he gave his life in service, not just to Japan, but to the world. I cannot tell the two of you much, but I can say this: Hisashi Midoriya was the bravest man I knew. And if I had the option I would go back then and throw myself in front of him."

"We all would." Kirin said, his head tilted down, eyes hidden by the flat brim of his ball cap. "Hisashi was our leader. Without him...Task Force Alpha is going to be lost for a while."

Mother and son nodded as the dams broke and the tears began to fall. Izuku clung to his mother, trying to comfort her, unable too through his own tears and broken gasps.

Hyo and Kirin looked at each other and nodded. "There are some things we need to give the two of you. All of Task Force Alpha had letters to their immediate family in case of situations like this." Hyo reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew two envelopes, one with Inko's name and one with Izuku's. Placing them down on the table, he slid them towards the still grieving pair.

The two looked at the envelopes and nodded, tears still coursing down their faces. Seeing that there was going to be no stop anytime soon, Hyo cleared his throat, drawing his attention back to them.

"There is...a little known tradition amongst the Japanese Special Forces, specifically for Task Force Alpha. An operative of the Task Force is allowed, when completing their first mission, to choose one wish that will be granted, to the best of the departments abilities, upon their death. This is done as incentive, should the agent in question wish to leave money, property, or even words to their loved ones...Hisashi wanted the remaining members of Task Force Alpha to teach Izuku here to be a Hero."

That caught the still-sobbing Midoriyas off guard. "Wh-what do you mean by that?" Inko asked, her breath coming in short and raspy.

Hyo stood and walked towards a nearby window, looking out over the Mustafa Prefecture. "Not many are aware of the existence of Task Force Alpha. And even fewer are aware of the techniques taught to members of the Task Force. If the population knew that there was specialized training one could undergo to become a superhuman...our society would fall apart."

Turning back around, Hyo stared into Inko's eyes. "Our superiors have green lit the training of Izuku here into becoming a public Hero who uses these skills. Along with these skills he would be given extreme physical and mental training - by the time he reaches the age of 18 he would be physically able to shatter stone without a second thought and possess the mental fortitude of a hardened veteran."

Both mother and son looked hopeful behind the tears in their eyes. Hyo hated to crush that hope, but he forced himself to say the rest of the news.

"Unfortunately, this would require Izuku to become what the government designates as an Anti-Hero. Do either of you know what that is?"

Inko shook her head, which was typical. The technical classification of Anti-Heroes was a highly kept secret from the general public. It was Izuku's response, a single nod, that drew a raised eyebrow from the man.

"An Anti-Hero, as classified by the United Nations, is still a Hero. But while Heroes like All-Might and Best Jeanist show restraint, other Heroes are given a free pass from the UN to freely use excessive force. These individuals are also at the beck and call of the UN. If a situation requires the use of Heroes, and the UN believes that lethal force is necessary, then Anti-Heroes are given carte blanche to use it."

Inko tried to process this. She was a wreck, she knew it. Her husband had just died, and now her son...her only son was being offered the chance to achieve his dream but at the cost of his soul.

"I'll do it."

The three adults turned to look at Izuku, who was furiously wiping away tears. "Izuku think about this!" Inko cried, reaching out and grasping her sons shoulders. "If you do this you can't be a Hero like All-Might! What about your dream?!"

"Mom...I need to...need to be realistic about this. My-my dream is to be a Hero like All-Might...A Hero who can save everyone with a smile. I wanted to be like him because...because I didn't want to be worthless. I wanted...I wanted to save at least one person to prove that."

Izuku stopped and drew in several shaky breaths, hugging himself tighter before relaxing. "But now...now that Dad is dead...I need to do this. He believed in me Mom, he always did. And this...this may not be my dream but is as close an opportunity as I will ever get. So I accept this, even if it means I can never be the Hero I wanted to be. I can never be a Hero that the world needs or deserves. I can never help people feel entirely at peace. Even if they don't know what I do, I will and I will never be able to forgive myself -

I WILL BECOME A HERO! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT KIND OF HERO! I'LL BECOME ONE FOR DAD AND I'LL DO WHAT HE DID! BECAUSE HE'S MY HERO!"

Inko cried as she enveloped her son, while Hyo and Kirin gave small smiles at the resolve Izuku showed. A similar one to his father.

"Then, Izuku Midoriya, it is an honor to train you on how to be a Hero. I promise you that by the time you enter High School you'll be able to run circles around any and all others, even those with the most powerful Quirks. After-all,"

Hyo's smile widened into a full faced grin, revealing a mess of razor sharp canines "those who learn the Rokushiki are amongst the highest caliber of super-humans."

* * *

**CUT! Chapter One is done. Real quick:**

** This is the second to last new fic. I have an idea for another one, and I like the concept, but it all depends. So please, stop messaging me with requests. **

** I do not have an idea for the pairing. However, I will be deciding from my pool of best girls - Uraraka, Yaoyoruzu, Kendou, and maybe one of the older heroines (Nejirie and Mirko). Y'all vote for who you want. The choice will not influence overall moments in the plot, but will influence character growth...which might affect the plot...so yea.**

**(Yo, quick note. Gave this some more thought, and along with the aforementioned girls, the inclusion of Shiozaki is also there.)**

**UPDATE: MARCH 3,2020: I NEED A HELPER! SOMEONE WHO CAN EITHER BETA OR WORK WITH ME TO WRITE! PLEASE HELP! MESSAGE IF INTERESTED!**

**TheSaintsFollower, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up. Here's the new chapter. I'm thrilled with the positive responses to this, and continue to encourage y'all to vote in the comments only please. Poll will be open until I get to the Sports Festival Arc, which will be around Chapter 11. Also, please do not vote if you already have. That being said, to reiterate, here are the girls I'm putting in the pole, as well as their current standing.**

**Uraraka: 3**

**Mirko: 3**

**Kendou: 2**

**Nejire: 1**

**Shiozaki: 0**

**Yaoyorozu: 0**

**Remember, these are the girls. I'm not putting in, say Melissa. Mainly because I haven't had the time to sit down and enjoy Two Heroes. But, if enough people want someone else added to the poll, then I'll think about it. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Thoughts of Training and The Symbol of Peace**

'_Those who learn the Rokushiki are amongst the highest caliber of super-heroes.'_

That thought circulated the mind of the now seventeen year old Izuku Midoriya, currently sitting in his seat at the beginning of his final year of high school. Ever since his father, Hisashi Midoriya, had been killed in the line of duty he had dedicated himself to becoming stronger. Thankfully, Hisashi's comrades within the Japanese Special Forces had trained him to be, in their words, the perfect weapon.

Mentally, Midoriya snorted. _'Perfect weapon my ass. I've only mastered two of the six techniques and have no way of performing the final one due to Master Hyo's command.'_

Shaking himself off these thoughts, Midoriya centered himself as the teacher came into class and quieted the rowdy high schoolers. This being their last year, the group of young adults were eager to get out into the real world.

"Settle down everyone! Now, as fourth years, it's time to plan for your futures." The teacher pointed to a stack of papers on his desk, before using his Quirk to slip a hand under and launch the papers into the air. "But who really needs these! You all want to be heroes, am I right!"

The students cheered, most of them showing off their Quirks. Midoriya shook his head as he watched his classmates act foolish with their gifts. _'It's pathetic to think that some of these students can become heroes. They need a reality check.'_

Said thought was apparently answered in the form of a loud explosion and a shout from the front of the room.

"Hey teach, don't lump me in with the rest of these losers!"

That got the room quiet as the students stared at the form of one Katsuki Bakugou, whose palms were still smoking from the previous explosion. The students, in a supreme act of bravery - or stupidity, Midoriya couldn't really tell - all began to yell at Bakugou.

"Shut up Bakugou!"

"Yeah, don't act like you're better than us!"

This inflamed Bakugou, who planted a foot on his desk and lifted himself up, letting loose another small explosion.

"You extras need to chill the fuck out! None of you have a chance of getting into U.A. like me!"

The crowd gasped at that, before muttering about the premiere hero university, how hard it was to get into, all the while Bakugou bragged about his exceptional scores and his powerful Quirk.

"Ah yes, Midoriya you wanted to go to U.A. as well, correct?"

The teacher's question - was it though? - turned everyone's attention away from Bakugou and towards the greenette in the back of the class. Midoriya's eyes flicked up, noticing the frightened stares of those around him, and decided to make a point.

Removing himself from his desk, Midoriya stood at his full height and placed both hands in his jacket pockets. At the height of 5'11, Midoriya cut quite the figure in his immaculate black suit jacket over a dark green vest and white shirt. To finish the outfit, Midoriya wore black slacks with dark black shoes, and finally a bolo tie around his neck, the metal part being pressed in the emblem of the Japanese Special Forces - a memorium from his father.

Once, an administrator had called the boy out for not wearing the school uniform and for defacing the honor of the Japanese Special Forces with his 'faulty imitation'. The teacher had been fired the next day, his car impounded, his teaching license revoked and his wife was told of multiple affairs the man had, thus leaving him.

No one bothered Midoriya about his clothes again.

"Is that a problem with any of you?" Midoriya asked as he gazed around the room, using his training from Kyo on the art of intimidation to silence his classmates with his body language and the soft, whispery way he asked, which held both confidence and danger.

His classmates, mostly as one, shook their heads and looked back at the front of the class, having learned a long time ago not to mess with the new Izuku Midoriya.

Well, all but one.

"Deku." Bakugou growled, as he clenched his fists, small explosions crackling out. "Why the fuck do you think a quirkless piece of trash like you deserves to go to U.A.?"

In another time, Midoriya wouldn't be able to defend himself from Bakugou's insults and explosions. In another time, Midoriya would be timid and nervous, while Bakugou would have no fear of attacking his old friend.

But in the here and now, everyone knew differently. After Midoriya had vanished back when they were eleven and returned just before their junior year things had changed. Bakugou had been ecstatic to know that his old target was back, and had gone straight up to Midoriya in an attempt to continue his bullying.

The last thing Bakugou remembered was Midoriya glaring at him, before he felt a pressure on his neck, and the next moment he was waking up in their homeroom. Ever since then, whenever Bakugou tried to mess with Midoriya, the boy would either vanish or do the same thing, each time leaving him within a classroom.

Weary of a confrontation, the teacher quieted Bakugou down before giving Midoriya a pleading look. Nodding, the boy sat down, as the day continued.

**(Time Skip)**

The day was over for the students, many of them grouping up and leaving for arcades, restaurants, food stands, home, or numerous other places. Meanwhile, Izuku Midoriya was alone in his classroom, sliding the last of his supplies into a yellow backpack that looked more like it belonged to a small child and not the man he had become.

Flipping it onto his back, Midoriya turned to walk out, only to see Bakugou and two of his cronies standing in the doorway, glaring at him.

Sighing, Midoriya slid his backpack off and leaned against his desk, hands finding their places in his pockets. "Is there something you need?"

"Yea Deku, there is." Bakugou snarled as he stomped towards the boy, before glaring up at him. "You and I are going to fight, and once I've shown you your place you'll know not to go to U.A."

"No."

"Cause that place is too great for someone-WHAT!"

"I said no. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to leave." Grabbing his backpack, Midoriya turned his back to Bakugou and walked towards the open window. Ignoring a shout of wait, Midoriya leapt out the open window and landed with a crouch upon the ground below. Ignoring the shocked stares he received, Midoriya walked through the gates and down into the city.

* * *

**(In the sewers)**

**(POV: Sludge Villain)**

Suraimu Dorobo was currently fleeing for his liberty through the sewers of Musutufu. He could hear the triumphant laugh and the loud footsteps of the large figure closing in behind him.

'_Gotta hide somewhere! Maybe...there!' _Dorobo mentally cheered as he spotted a manhole that he could exit. With his gelatinous body, he could hide himself easily once he got out into a crowded area - hell, he may even be able to acquire a new skinsuit.

Throwing all the force he had against the manhole cover, he forced the metal plate to fly away from the hole and exploded out, expanding his mass. If there was a civilian there, then he could use that to intimidate them and make taking over their body easier.

As luck would have it, there was someone. A kid, probably seventeen, wearing a suit. _'Huh that's weird.'_ Dorobo thought. _'Kid's not even unnerved by me.'_

Indeed the only reaction he had gotten from the kid was a cocked eyebrow, though upon closer inspection, the kid's body seemed to be tense, as though he was going to flee. _'Well, can't let that happen.'_

"Don't you dare move brat! I need your help in escaping before he finds me!" Dorobo shouted and moved to surround the kid, his **[Slime Body]** Quirk expanding to surround the boy, trapping him.

The slime tentacles moved closer to the boy, who only tensed further. "Heh, no use in fleeing, kid." Dorobo chuckled. "I've got you surrounded."

"Well...it can't be helped." The kid finally said, before blurring out of sight. Dorobo quickly looked around, finding the boy had somehow moved to the mouth of the tunnel.

'_Wh...was that his Quirk?'_ The slime villain thought, before grinning with malicious glee. 'If I get his body, I can evade all those fucking heroes!'

Launching his blob body at the boy, Dorobo let out a laugh as he quickly closed in on the boy, only to let out a yell when the boy's leg swept upwards, launching a glowing, crescent shaped projectile which sliced his body in half then dissipated.

The boy seemed displeased. "Damn it, I still can't get that to go for longer than 16 feet." The boy watched as Dorobo put his body back together - thanking his lucky stars that the cutting move had missed his eye - and stared at the boy with apprehension.

"What the hell…"

Dorobo had no time to continue his assault on the boy nor flee, as a triumphant yell came from the manhole he had left from and a large figure shot out. Seeing the goliath now in front of him, Dorobo knew that he had no chance...but he would still try.

"Like hell I'm going to prison! DIE!" With that, he launched himself at the colossus who had chased him. In response, the man simply drew his fist back.

"Your spree of crime ends here villain! **Detroit SMASH**!" With a yell, the figure shot his fist forward, punching the air with incredible strength. Dorobo felt his body contort from the force exerted by the pressure of the punch, and had one last conscious thought before his body split apart and his mind faded to black.

'_Damn you...All-Might.'_

* * *

**CUT**

**Yea, I know it's short, but I want to do shorter but meaningful chapters for this. That being said, I will be making them longer once we get to more intense fight scenes and as it progresses throughout the story. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

**Conversions, translations, and reasons:**

**5'11 is about 180 cm.**

**The name 'Suraimu Dorobo' means 'sludge thief'. Roughly, as I used Google Translate.**

**And Midoriya's Rankyaku can only reach 16 feet - which is roughly 5 meters - which is roughly the range of Echoes Act 3: Three Freeze. At least, if I recall correctly. Also, as an American, I must use feet for measuring. It's a habit. **

**Class-1 A and B - and thus all students - are aged up and U.A. is a university. Villains and Heroes will not be aged up.**

* * *

**TheSaintsFollower, signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Poll Current:**

** Uraraka: 5**

** Mirko: 13**

** Kendou: 3**

** Nejire: 7**

** Momo: 4**

** Shiozaki: 1**

**Damn, yall love Mirko. Good thing I do too. And Nejire coming out of nowhere. But remember, this poll is open until chapter 11. Also, if you don't read my story Chessmaster, then you don't know that I'll be focusing on this fic, Chessmaster, and Deku, Son of Babylon. That does not mean I won't be updating other fics, but these are currently writing themselves, almost. **

**PSA: Coronavirus...it's a thing, it's occurring around the world. Please take all precautions for yourself, your friends and family, and others. That's all. **

**Chapter 3: The End of Slime **

* * *

Izuku looked on as All-Might collected the Slime Villain into two empty soda bottles. After scrapping the villain off of the walls and street of the tunnel, the No.1 Hero turned towards the sharp dressed teen.

"My thanks for distracting that despicable villain young man! You appeared to be doing quite well before I intervened, but are you sure you're alright?"

Izuku nodded. "I'm fine All-Might. Thank you for the assistance."

All-Might simply threw back his head and laughed. "It's quite alright young man! Heroes are supposed to act in situations such as this! Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get this thug to the police! Until next time!"

Turning around, All-Might crouched and leapt up into the air, the villain's amorphous body trapped in the bottles now resting in his pockets. The bright smile remained on the hero's face before he heard a peculiar sound, like someone was setting off a rapid series of explosions in the air.

A sound the No.1 Hero was all too familiar with.

Looking to his left, All-Might was shocked to see the young boy he had just rescued using the technique of the military dogs he had been forced to work with throughout the years.

"Can we talk?" the green haired boy asked, beads of sweat beginning to run down his face. "And can we do it on a roof? I can't keep this up for much longer."

Still shocked, All-Might nodded and angled his body down, catching more and more momentum before righting himself and skidding on a rooftop. The boy followed, landing in a crouched position.

"Now child, I don't know where you learned that technique but-"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku Midoriya said, cutting All-Might off. "And I learned it from my teachers at the request of my dead father. You might know him, All-Might."

'_Midoriya.'_ The Symbol of Peace thought as his eyes widened. _'So that's the connection.'_

"Young man...I am sorry about your father-"

"Don't be." Izuku said, once again cutting All-Might off. "He was a soldier and knew the risks. I just wanted to ask you a question."

Seeing the hero nod, Izuku took a deep breath.

"Do you need some help finding a successor?"

**(With Bakugou)**

"Fuck that stupid Deku asshole! Fucking bitch thinks he's so cool, jumping out the fucking window like that! FUCK HIM!" Bakugou raged as he stormed down an alley, followed closely by two of his groupies.

"Man you really need to chill out. Who gives a crap about Deku right now. Even if he ends up trying for UA you know he won't make it." One of his cronies - who had a Quirk that enabled him to lengthen his fingers - said as their third companion - a boy with wings - was busy digging around his pocket.

"Its the principal of the fucking thing!" Bakugou growled, shoving his hands into his pants and kicking random bottles lying around. "And don't you dare pull out any cigarettes! I don't need that shit on my record!"

"Damn man you really need to chill. Maybe if we go to that establishment." The winged boy suggested, a perverted grin appearing on his face.

"Fuck off!" Bakugou swore, turning around to intimidate his followers. So preoccupied with this that Bakugou failed to notice a figure emerging from a shattered bottle.

Until he felt the cool sensation of liquid pouring down his back and a gelatinous substance beginning to wrap around his body, much to the growing horror of Wings and Fingers, all the while a gurgling voice spoke into his ear.

"Hey kid, looks like you got a nice Quirk. Or rather, I do."

**(With All-Might)**

The stick figure in front of the boy stared at him, eyes wide with shock and no small amount of fear.

"I asked you a question, Mr. Yagi, and it is rude not to answer."

That seemed to have drained all the life out of the No. 1 Hero. 'How! How does he know about all this! Wait...then that means…'

"Young Midoriya I...please do not tell anyone about this-"

"The only people who know are the ones that you have told - Nezu and Recovery Girl of UA, retired Pro-Hero Gran Torino, and current Pro-Hero Sir Knighteye, who we know has been training UA second year Mirio Toogata for some time, and has proposed him as your successor - as well as my teachers in Task Force Alpha, as well as the Prime Minister and his cabinet."

The sheer shock of the information this boy possessed, coupled with the amount of people who knew about One for All, dragged all the strength from All-Might's body, forcing him to grasp onto a nearby guardrail.

"Too many know." He mumbled, earning a scoff from Midoriya.

"You and the other wielders of One for All were fools to believe the Japanese government wouldn't notice a trend amongst heroes. Maybe one or two of you a generation have incredible strength would have slipped their notice, but it was only a matter of time before someone in the government put the pieces together."

All-Might frowned at the boy's words, though he silently conceded that point to him. _'Still, the fact that Task Force Alpha of all people know about One for All...I knew they interfered with my final battle against __**him**__, but still…'_

Thinking about Task Force Alpha brought All-Might's thoughts back to the young man in front of him - and the incredible abilities that he displayed.

"I had no idea that Task Force Alpha was recruiting soldiers so young." All-Might remarked.

"I'm the only one. It's complicated but I'm now on the track to becoming the first Quirkless Hero."

"WHAT!" All-Might shouted, leaping to his feet. "But how is that possible-

"The Six Powers All-Might. Those fantastical abilities that any human on the planet can learn, given enough time and dedication."

"And you plan to announce that to the world! Do you know the unrest this will cause, not to mention the amount of undesirables that could learn them!" All-Might berated the boy, who simply looked at his nails, uncaring about the words of the No. 1 Hero.

"Of course I'm not fool enough to announce it to the world. That is why I plan on becoming an Underground Hero." Those words calmed All-Might significantly - Underground Heroes were hardly, if ever, in the spotlight. "More specific, I'll become an Underground Anti-Hero."

The bland tone of voice with which a child - _'One no older than Melissa.'_ All-Might thought, his heart breaking - said those words scared the Symbol of Peace, who stood there shocked.

Midoriya stared at the No.1 Hero - frozen in shock, clutching his chest - before sighing and taking out a stray piece of paper and pen. Writing down a number and address, Midoriya placed it in All-Might's shirt pocket. "Here's my number and address. If you need more help looking for a successor and wish for my help, please let me know. We can't let your legacy disappear from the world."

With that, Midoriya blurred out of existence and vanished, leaving a shocked Toshinori on the rooftop.

**(With Midoriya)**

Shaking his head as he walked down the street, Midoriya thought back to his conversation - could he even call it that? - with All-Might.

'_Probably wasn't the smartest move to drop all that info on him at once. But...well it can't really do any harm right now. Though he did seem rather shocked at my future. Wonder why?'_

Midoriya was taken from his thoughts by a large explosion and plume of smoke that followed, only a block or two from him. Frowning - and knowing that with his speed he could move at least a few civilians from the fight should he have too - Midoriya ran towards the source, coming towards a large crowd of people being ushered away by the police.

Pushing his way through, Midoriya's eyes widened as he took in the scene. Death Arms, Kamui Woods and Backdraft stood before a villain - well, Death Arms and Kamui Woods stood before said villain, as Backdraft was using his quirk to put out the many fires in the area. Both of the male Pro-Heroes were bruised and battered, breathing heavily as they glared at the villain, while Mt. Lady - a new hero - had grown to the size of a skyscraper and was doing her best to protect civilians from debris.

The villain was…_'Oh shit.'_ Midoriya thought as he recognized the Sludge Villain from earlier that day. _'He escaped from the bottle? How the hell did All-Might let this happen!?'_

Upon closer inspection, Midoriya realized that the villain had taken someone hostage. Looking closely Midoriya saw spiky blonde hair, piercing red eyes and explosive palms-

'_Bakugou!'_ Midoriya's eyes fully widened and fear blossomed across his face as his old friend was being choked and manipulated by the villain. _'Damn it! And the heroes here can't do a damn thing about it!'_

When asked to describe what happened next, for years, Midoriya told everyone the same thing. _'My body moved without my mind really thinking about it.'_

Realizing that he had leapt over the police lines, Midoriya quickly surveyed the scene, looking for any possible weapon that could be used to help. Spotting a broken pipe, Midoriya began running for it.

The slime villain - high off his new power - finally noticed the suit wearing boy running into the alley, his eyes widening.

"Fuck! Not you again!" He screeched before directing Bakugou's arms towards Midoriya. Seeing the green haired boy, Bakugou's eyes widened with rage - and some might say a small amount of fear - at the sight.

'_FUCK! Deku you need to get the fuck away and let the Hero's do their fucking jobs!'_ Bakugou thought as another explosion ripped from his palms, directed right at the boy just as he closed his hand around the pipe.

Smoke enveloped the area - with the civilians screaming at possibly seeing someone murdered - as the slime villain laughed.

"So much for that brat! Guess that Speed Quirk was really just for show-"

"Soru!"

In a flash, Midoriya appeared in front of the villain, pipe in his right hand, held in a diagonal way across his body. Arm flashing, Midoriya dug the pipe across Dorobo's eyes.

The sentient sludge let out a harrowing screech, loosening his hold on Bakugou as droplets of green blood leaked down his face.

"Geppo!" Midoriya kicked off the air, his body blurring as he tackled Bakugou and freed him from Dorobo's grasp. Kicking the air once more, Midoriya flew backwards while holding onto the explosive boy - who was staring in both shock and anger at Midoriya's apparent Quirk - and landed on the ground. Dropping the boy - and recieveing a "FUCK YOU DEKU" - Midoriya tensed his body to move again, only for his legs to twitch and collapse under him.

_'Fuck me! Did I really go over my limit already!'_ Midoriya swore as he looked on at the glaring slime monster looming in front of him.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! IT'S TIME I ENDED THIS!"

"I COULDN'T AGREE MORE! HOWEVER," A bombastic voice rang out as a hulking figure appeared in front of Midoriya, his fist cocked back. "I'LL BE THE ONE WHO ENDS THIS! DETROIT-"

"NO! DAMN YOU ALL-MIGHT!"

"SMASH!"

All-Might's fist powered towards the villain, his uppercut forcing the slime apart and splattering it across the walls of the alley. The force of the punch continued upwards, parting the clouds in the sky for all of ten seconds, before a growing mass of dark clouds appeared over the people, as droplets of rain began falling.

The civilians and the pros looked on in awe. "He...he just changed the weather with a punch." Kamui Woods said, staring in awe as the civilians began to cheer.

**(Time Skip)**

Midoriya walked down the road to his home after being checked by the EMTs at the scene and scolded by the Pro-Heroes for jumping into the situation.

The scolding didn't really bother him - if Death Arms thought he was tough, he should see some of Midoriya's teachers - nor did anything else about the day. Well, that's not really true, he was annoyed that he could only use Geppo a dozen or so times before his body rejected it.

"DEKU!"

Or right, there was that.

Turning back to his former friend, Midoriya cocked an eyebrow as he stared down Bakugou, who was glaring at him from the other end of the road, small explosions popping off.

"Now listen to me you stupid fuck! I don't care what your fucking new Quirk is or how fast you are! You are NOTHING compared to me! And if you get in my way I swear to God I'll end you."

With that, the explosive teen turned away and began to stalk his way back home. Shaking his head, Midoriya turned back around and prepared to continue his walk, only to be stopped by a blur and an exuberant shout.

"I AM HE-"

All-Might's catchphrase was interrupted by a stream of blood that erupted from his mouth, forcing him from his buff form to the stick that Midoriya saw earlier. Digging into his jacket pocket, Midoriya pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the still coughing figure.

"Ahh, thank you Young Midoriya." All-Might said as he wiped his mouth. "Truly, that is the worst aspect of my injuries."

"Really, not the inability to eat?" Midoriya asked.

"I can take nutrient shakes and smoothies, which are quite filling. The blood coughing I could do without." All-Might shook his head. "But I digress. Young man, why did you run into that villain fight."

"I don't really know. I saw that Bakugou needed help and my body just moved. But looking back on it, I can say that it was the right course of action."

"And I agree completely. Interfering in troubles one has no personal stake in is the very epitome of heroism. And with that, I would like to -"

"I'm sorry, but I will not be taking One for All."

"One for All-WHAT?" All-Might shouted, more blood spilling from his mouth.

"As I said, I do not want it." Midoriya said, looking the No.1 Hero in the eyes. "That power, while great, is not meant for someone like me. Someone who will eventually have the blood on his hands."

"But this way you won't have to have that blood! Young Midoriya please, no child should be forced to become an Anti-Hero!" All-Might pleaded with the boy.

"One, I'm not being forced. I was given a choice and chose this path. Two, instead of trying to "save" me, look for a successor who is worthy. Someone who can stand in the light and become an even greater hero than you. You need someone who can connect with others, who can inspire them in a similar manner to yourself, whose smile is infectious, and who can finally end the tyranny of All for One."

Midoriya walked past All-Might without looking back. "But like I said, I'll help. If you ever want my help in searching, I can do that.

The No. 1 Hero stood in place, staring at the boy's back as it soon disappeared, a dropping sensation in his (metaphorical) gut that only meant one thing to him.

'_I failed that boy.'_

**(Time Skip)**

**(Ten Months)**

Midoriya stood outside the gates of U.A. University for Heroes. Stepping towards the building, a small smile crossed the boy's face as he stared at the school he had always dreamed of going to.

"Today's the day." He said to himself. "The start of my hero academia."

**Cut! **

**Holy hell. I can't remember when I started this, but it's been a while. I apologize for that, but I was forced to go home from university and have been in quarantine for the past week or so. Good news is I'm not sick, and I sincerely hope none of you are as well. Remember to stay safe.**

**Now that the PSA is over, I'll answer some questions/comments/concerns/etc. **

**Merendinoemiliano: Izuku won't be OP - the Rokushiki in One Piece made the user's superhuman, but that definition is different for every user. Take Nero and Lucci - or better yet, Lucci and Garp. Discounting the use of Haki, Garp would annihilate Lucci, simply because Garp is just that much stronger of a person, not because he's better with the Rokushiki. As for the Nero example, while the weasel was only good for five of the six powers, he was still pretty sub-par by One Piece standards. I mean, anyone pre-upgrade Franky can beat isn't that strong. Also, Izuku won't be emo. I'm going for a more mature, takes no shit attitude. This will only really apply to a few people - Bakugou, Monoma, etc. Essentially, he's an asshole to assholes. **

**Last admiral: Single Pairing only. I toyed with harem, but nope. **

**Finally, I do tend to be rather vague with some of the stuff I write, but I promise it'll all come together. **

**TheSaintsFollower, signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup everyone. I'm here again with another chapter, which I hope y'all enjoy. Let me know what you think. Also, I'm going to go ahead and call it - this fics will have Izuku and Rumi as a couple (maybe others, unsure yet). Y'all really love her - which is good, cause I do too. **

**Anyways, on with the show. **

**Chapter 4: An Assassin's Entrance Exam**

* * *

Izuku walked into UA's auditorium, quietly taking his seat and exam number. Frowning, Izuku realized that he was sitting next to Bakugou, who simply huffed. Ever since the incident with the Sludge Villain, Bakugou had more or less left Izuku alone, though on occasion he had growled at the green-haired hero-to-be. Both boys sat in silence as Present Mic - which, under normal circumstances, would be cause for Izuku to start mumbling - explained the rules of the entrance exam.

Both boys looked at the forms they had been handed, and noticed that they would be at different test sets. "Hmph." Bakugou grunted. "They're probably doing that to ensure people from the same school don't collaborate." Izuku nodded, standing and walking towards the exit.

"Deku."

Izuku turned his head and side-eyed Bakugou, who was moving towards another exit. "Don't fail. I want to be able to crush you in U.A."

Izuku nodded, continuing his movements. "You too...Kachan."

* * *

Toshinori Yagi sat in the observation room in his buff form, eyes roaming the screen. After his meeting with young Izuku Midoriya, the blonde haired man had been on the lookout for someone to take One for All and his mantle. While he had talked to Sir Knighteye and met Mirio Togata, Yagi was...unsure about giving One for All to the boy. Sure, he agreed that the boy would be a great Hero and had a charisma that was similar to his own.

But that was the problem. After having a conversation with Gran Torino - and remembering his own conversations with his teacher, Nana Shimura - Yagi came to the conclusion that his successor had to be fundamentally different than him. Togata...wasn't. Sure, the boy had his own quirks that differentiated him from the Symbol of Peace, but everything else seemed...too much like him. Worse, it seemed manufactured. He had no doubt that Young Togata did legitimately want to help others and wanted to be an amazing Hero...but it also seemed like he had been groomed.

Yagi didn't want that. He remembered how he had been the one to approach Nana about the need for a Symbol of Peace - it hadn't been a part of One for All. Yet, it seemed like his closest friends had been trying to perpetuate the legend of All-Might and deify the man...actions that Yagi did not approve of. He had explained to Knighteye that, eventually, society would need to move on to someone better than. Someone who could fix any problems that he had left behind.

Knighteye had yelled at him, calling him a fool, and that, if there were problems caused by the ideals of All-Might, then it was well worth the price of having a Hero like him continue to be around. All-Might had walked away from that meeting very disturbed by the words spoken from his former sidekick, and had actually asked Nezu to pull Young Togata's work study away from Knighteye's agency. The boy had complied, though both of the adults could see he was bothered by it.

Yagi, in an effort to make it up to him, had taken the boy under his wing - not for One for All, but in an effort to help Mirio discover who he was, without anyone else telling him who he should be or how he should act. Slowly but surely the young man was coming around - he was still smiling, but his awful jokes had died down.

Shaking his head, Yagi focused back on the entrance exam, looking through the screens to try and find any candidates worthy of One for All. Making small notes about various individuals - he saw some helping others get mentally prepared, others who seemed extremely calm and collected, others who seemed to be shaking with excitement - Yagi froze when he saw a familiar mop of green hair.

* * *

Izuku breathed in deeply as he stared at the gates that led to the testing site. He had made a quick sweep of the others in his group, and he was not impressed. Many of them looked too nervous or too cocky - traits that could get you killed in the field.

'_Stop that.'_ He mentally scolded himself. _'They don't have the training you have, so of course they wouldn't be acting like you.'_ Shaking his head, Izuku noticed a bob of brown hair that looked...familiar. Moving slightly closer, Izuku saw a familiar face.

_**(Earlier that day)**_

Izuku gave a small smile as he walked through the gates of UA, equal parts eager and ecstatic to be at the school he had dreamed of coming to for years. As he walked, he noticed a small stone that could have tripped him. Instead, Izuku took a slightly larger stride to get over it…

And was slapped in the face, his body immediately losing its connection to the ground, floating in midair. Ignoring the slight stinging sensation in his cheek, Izuku floated in the air, trying to navigate his body back to solid earth.

"OhmygoshI'msooosorry!" A panicked, accented voice came from his side. "Release!" With that, Izuku felt gravity return and quickly maneuvered his body so as to land in a crouched position. Standing up, Izuku looked at the origin of the voice, finding a girl around his age with brown hair, who was pressing her hands together.

"I'm really really sorry, but I saw that rock and thought you might trip over it, so I used my quirk and-"

"It's ok." Izuku said, cutting her off, a little weirded out by the rapid stream of words. _'Huh, so that's what it's like.' _Out loud, Izuku continued speaking. "You thought I was in danger and acted. That's already the sign of a hero."

The girl blushed and stammered a little more. Turning, Izuku waved over his shoulder as he continued walking towards the school.

**(Present)**

Izuku was able to quickly move through the crowd - dodging a tall boy with glasses and blue hair that seemed to be going around and lecturing others about 'proper etiquette' - and soon stood beside the girl. Tapping her on the shoulder, and breaking her out of another little mumble session, Izuku gave a small smile.

"Oh, it's you!" She exclaimed, a small smile forming its way onto her face.

"Yes, it's me." Izuku said, getting the girl to giggle a little. "Are you all right, you seem...nervous."

"I am." The girl admitted, pressing her index fingers together. "It's just...this is a big exam and I need to do well."

"I'm sure you will." Izuku assured her, his smile still present. Though he had consigned himself to becoming a killer, Izuku would never lose his inner light - the desire to help others. _'I may not be able to be a Hero like All-Might, but that doesn't mean I can't be a good person.'_

"Thanks!" The girl said, extending her hand. "Good luck to you...ummm…Greenie."

Izuku chuckled at that, deciding to tease the girl a little. "Then good luck to you too...Bob-cut."

The girl's eyes narrowed playfully. She opened her mouth to retort, but any and all further conversations were cut off by a large mechanical groaning. The gates had opened.

Before they had opened fully, Izuku activated Soru and rushed through the crowd, before running as fast as he could into the makeshift city.

The others in his group simply stared at his back, unable to fully process what was happening. They were shaken out of their stupor by Present Mic's booming voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! THAT KID HAD THE RIGHT IDEA! MOVEMOVEMOVE!"

As one, the crowd of would-be students pushed through the gates, following Izuku deeper into the city.

* * *

In UA's control room, the teachers sat and viewed the various monitors, looking at the students and scoring them for their actions. Many of the teachers were absorbed in a conversation about the makings of a good Hero. There were however, stragglers.

All-Might was one, as he watched Izuku destroy all the robots in his way with various Rokushiki techniques - mainly using Rankyuku to shred them in half. All-Might was still highly conflicted about allowing the boy to continue on his chosen path. He wanted to save him, to prevent him from becoming a monster. _'Heros need to be symbols of light and hope. While those symbols may differentiate from each other, they are all the same. Except,'_ All-Might mentally growled _'for that accursed Anti-Hero system.'_

While All-Might was deep in thought, two others watched Izuku with great interest. One was Sekijirou Kan, or Blood King. He immediately noticed the boy's abilities and quickly jotted them down. _'The Rokushiki.'_ He internally mused. _'Been awhile since I've seen those abilities. Guess I know where he's aiming for.'_

The final individual was one Shota Aizawa, aka Eraserhead. He too had noticed Izuku's use of the Rokushiki and had immediately pulled the boy's file. Narrowing his eyes at the information, Aizawa noticed two things. One, the information was heavily redacted. And two, the boy was Quirkless. _'What the hell is going on?'_ He thought.

All three men were shaken from their thoughts as their principal pushed the big red button on a nearby console.

* * *

Izuku sighed as he walked calmly through the city, carefully avoiding the chunks of destroyed robots and debris. He had been keeping track of his point total, and according to his calculations, he should have around 66 villain points.

'_Seems like that's more than enough. Good thing too, my muscles are starting to ache.'_ He thought before the ground shook and a mighty crash was heard. Turning, Izuku ran towards the cause of the shaking, avoiding students who were fleeing.

Izuku stopped when he saw the cause of the ruckus. A massive robot, taller than any of the buildings, stood in front of him - the 0-Pointer. _'The type of power that would be needed to destroy something like that…'_ Izuku shook his head, knowing that he didn't have that kind of raw power. He turned and began to leave, satisfied that he had done enough to pass, when he heard a girl's voice.

"Someone...please help!"

As if on instinct, his head turned and he saw, pinned beneath fallen rubble, Bob-cut. In a flash - similar to when Bakugou was being threatened by the slime villain - Izuku was by her side, kneeling down.

"Are you alright?"

"Greenie?! I...mostly. My ankle is a bit busted, but I should be able to get out of here in time…"

"Which isn't at our side…" Izuku remarked, his gaze narrowing and turning to the 0-Pointer. He knew he couldn't generate enough power to disable that monstrosity - his Rankyaku was effective against the smaller machines due to their lighter armor, but he could tell that the amount of defensive platting this monstrosity would prevent any real damage.

'_Think!'_ He yelled mentally, his mind frantic though his face betrayed none of this. _'The most offensive move I have is Ranyaku, but the basic one is too weak...wait, that's it! Rankyaku works by moving the leg at super speed! But, if I move my whole body at super speeds, then extend my leg...it could work!'_

Turning back to Bob-cut, Izuku gave her a small, reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll take care of that, you just focus on getting out."

With that Izuku leapt into the air, kicking out at the space beneath him, the Geppo technique forcing him higher. Eventually, Izuku reached a height that was just above the 0-Pointer. Tucking his body inward - and not even beginning to question how he was still in midair - Izuku forced his body to spin.

Faster and faster he spun, until his body was one big blurry ball of green and black. The other testers stared up at him - some in amazement, some scoffing, some confused - before one sharp eyed individual noticed that something was sticking out of the spinning ball. Then, before anyone could react, a mighty roar caused everyone to freeze.

"**RANKYAKU: MIDORI NO KAMA!"**

With that, a massive, crescent shaped glowing blade flew out of the boy's leg, it's target just below it. The blade cut through the head of the 0-Pointer like a hot knife through butter before continuing onward. The blade dispersed itself soon after reaching the chest, but by that point the damage had been done. The 0-Pointer was sparking and wobbling, almost ready to collapse or explode-

"**TEKKAI: SAI!"**

When suddenly, Izuku penciled his body together, like a child leaping from a cliff to water below, a slight glow traveling around his body. He dropped like a stone, his body picking up speed before colliding with the remaining parts of the 0-Pointer, forcing the behemoth mech to collapse in on itself, while a crater formed under the shatter pieces.

Nobody moved, nobody spoke, nobody did...anything. Until Present Mic's voice rang out, stating that the exam was over. Several of the testers began to shuffle towards the exit, some taking looks back at the hole. One blue haired student, who was mentally beating himself up for not acting, as another had died due to his inactions, ran towards the hole - careful to avoid the debris scattered on the street.

Upon arriving, the blue haired student panted and bent over, wanting to see the boy's broken body - if nothing else, then to pay his respects - but was quickly shocked by what he saw.

A hand was sticking out the hole, waiving around seemingly trying to get some attention. Then a voice rang out.

"Can someone help? I think my legs are broken...yep, definitely broken...ouch."

* * *

**CUT! Another one bites the dust. **

**I would like to thank my fantastic beta, LordGrevious, for helping with this. He just published his first MHA Fic - The Analytical Hero: Deku - so y'all should go check that out.**

**Translations:**

**Rankyaku: Midori No Kama - Loosely translated it means Tempest Kick: Green Sickly/Scythe.**

**Tekkai: Sai - Iron Body: Drop. **

**As always, let me know what you thought, constructive criticism is always welcomed, thank you all for your support, and I'll see you next time.**

**TheSaintsFollower, signing out.**


End file.
